Cendrillon
by Zephyy
Summary: Bah, Fuusuke se retrouve dans le rôle de Cendrillon et se fait martyriser avant de trouver l'amour! Ou un truc comme ça... Rah! Merde, si vous voulez savoir, faut lire!


**Titre : Cendrillon**

**Genres : OS, de la romance, et une tout tout tout petit peu de drame**

**Personnages : Fuusuke, Haruya,et tout les autres ne sont pas à moi. Dommage... *soupir***

**Pairing : FuusukeXHaruya en force avec un tout tout tout petit peu de GouenjiXEndou**

**Rating : J'hésite entre T et R+ Mais je vais dire R+**

**Résumé : Bah, Fuusuke se retrouve dans le rôle de Cendrillon et se fait martyriser avant de trouver l'amour!**

**Auteur : Zephy Kyousaika**

* * *

><p>Fuusuke était un enfant qui avait été abandonné par ses parents lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il avait ensuite été recueilli par Endou et Gouenji. Tout trois avaient vécu heureux ensemble, jusqu'à la mort de Gouenji. A ce moment, Fuusuke n'avait que 6 ans. Un an plus tard, Endou s'était remarié avec Kazemaru. Fuusuke eut alors deux belles-soeurs, Someoka et Edgar. Tous les cinq vécurent quelques temps ensemble avant que Endou ne meurt à son tour. Fuusuke fut alors asservie par sa belle-mère et ses belles-soeurs. Il devint leur esclave. Il ne se rebellait pas, trop horrifié par l'idée d'être mit à la porte par Kazemaru si jamais il protestait.<p>

Fuusuke vécu ainsi, en esclave, pendant 10 ans. Un jour, alors qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner pour Kazemaru, Someoka et Edgar, qui trainaient au lit, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Laissant en plan la nourriture, il alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva alors devant un jeune homme blond, un peu plus vieux que lui. Celui-ci s'inclina et se présenta:

-"Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger, je suis Terumi Afuro, le messager du roi. Pourrais-je voir la maîtresse de maison?"

Fuusuke hocha la tête, ne parlant plus vraiment depuis longtemps. Il fit entrer Terumi et le fit s'installer dans le salon. Il alla ensuite chercher le repas laissé dans la cuisine et le porta à ses belles-soeurs puis à sa belle-mère.

-"Mère, un envoyé du roi vous attends dans le salon."

A ces mots, Kazemaru regarda Fuusuke avec un air effaré.

-"Q-quoi? Il attend depuis combien de temps?"

-"Un peu avant mon arrivée."

A ces mots, Kazemaru sortit de son lit en trombe, manquant de peu de renverser tout son petit déjeuner sur le lit.

-"Mais qu'attend-tu imbécile? Aide-moi à me préparer! Et vite! Nous ne devons pas faire plus attendre ce pauvre homme!"

Fuusuke obéit donc à sa belle-mère et alla lui choisir une robe avant de l'aider à la mettre. Il finit ensuite par la coiffer et la maquiller. Le tout prit 30 petites minutes. Fuusuke alla ensuite faire de-même avec ses belles-soeurs tandis que Kazemaru descendait au salon le plus rapidement possible. Il s'excusa au-près de Terumi, prétextant que son serviteur ne l'avait prévenu qu'au dernier moment. Terumi ne releva pas, disant que ce n'était rien, et ils parlèrent de la raison qui avait poussée le roi à l'envoyer ici.

-"Notre Roi, Hiroto Kiyama, souhaite marier son fils, Haruya Nagumo. Pour cette raison, il invite toutes les personnes à marier, femme comme homme, à un bal qui se déroulera demain soir."

A ces mots, Kazemaru se retient de peu de crier comme une fangirl. Il remercia Terumi avant de le raccompagner lui-même jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Une fois que Terumi fut partit, il rejoignit rapidement ses filles et ordonna à Fuusuke de les rejoindre une fois qu'il aurait finit de débarasser les petits-déjeuners. Lorsque Fuusuke revint, Kazemaru expliqua le pourquoi de la venue de Terumi à ses deux enfants, puis il s'adressa à Fuusuke:

-"Va chercher les plus belle robes de Someoka et d'Edgar. Ils doivent être parfait pour ce bal afin que l'un d'eux épouse le prince!"

Fuusuke se plia aux ordres de Kazemaru, ne faisant pas attention au fait que sa belle-mère avait clairement fait entendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il essaye de les accompagner. Il alla chercher plusieurs robes dans les gardes-robes de ses belles-soeurs et fut surpris, en retournant dans la chambre d'Edgar, de voir ce dernier et Someoka glousser comme des dindes. Il ne les avait jamais vu agir ainsi. Il haussa les épaules devant ce comportement étrange, se disant simplement que cela devait être causé par l'excitation et l'impatience.

Fuusuke déposa les robes sur le lit de sa belle-soeur sous l'oeil vigilant de Kazemaru. Débuta ensuite une journée épuisante pour le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc, il dû habiller, coiffer, maquiller, déshabiller, décoiffer, démaquiller, rhabiller, recoiffer, remaquiller. Il dû recoudre les imperfections, réparer les bijoux cassés, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au soir. Lorsqu'il eut fini, de débarasser le repas du soir, Fuusuke sortit de la maison par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre sa chambre, amménagée dans une petite cabane au fond du jardin de la maison. Une fois là-bas, il s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt, rompu de fatigue.

Le lendemain, Fuusuke eut beaucoup de mal à sortir de son lit, mais au prix d'un immense effort, il finit par s'extirper des couvertures. Il s'habilla rapidement, délaissant la longue et confortable chemise dans laquelle il avait dormit pour enfiler une robe courte bleu pâle recousue à bien des endroits, et un un tablier blanc. Il sortit ensuite de sa chambre, traversa le jardin, et entra dans la maison. Il se retrouva dans la cuisine où il se dépêcha de préparer le petit-déjeuner. En accomplissant cette tâche, il se prépara psychologiquement à vivre une journée des plus épuisantes. Fuusuke monta le repas aux membres de sa famille avant d'aller ensuite faire un peu de ménage. Il fut interrompu dans sa tâche par Kazemaru.

-"Fuusuke! Viens ici tout de suite!"

Fuusuke alla ranger son balai dans un placard avant de rejoindre sa belle-mère dans sa chambre.

-"Va chercher une voiture puis aide Edgar et Someoka à se préparer, on sort en ville. Tu nous accompagne!"

Fuusuke s'inclina légèrement sans dire un mot avant de sortir de la chambre et de se diriger dehors prévenir le jardinier et lui dire de préparer la voiture et les chevaux. Il retourna ensuite dans la maison, se débarassa de son tablier, avant de monter dans les chambres de ses belles-soeurs afin de les préparer.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Kazemaru , Edgar et Someoka étaient dans la voiture et Fuusuke était assit à côté du cochet. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la ville entourant le château.

A partir de ce moment-là, Fuusuke passa son temps à faire des allers-retours de sa belle-famille à la voiture en portant à chaque fois des paquets plus ou moins lourds. Peu après midi, alors que tous avaient mangés, Kazemaru donna encore quelques courses à faire à Fuusuke en précisant à la fin:

-"Nous te t'attendrons pas! Nous allons partir immédiatement avec la voiture. Toi, tu rentrera à pied avec les paquets!"

-"Bien mère."

Fuusuke tourna le dos à sa belle-mère et partit faire ses achats. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il sortait d'un magasin avec plusieurs paquets dans les bras, il se fit rentrer dedans par une personne inconnue. Sous le choc de la rencontre, Fuusuke et son "agresseur" tombèrent par terre, légèrement sonnés, les paquets de l'albinos éparpillés autour d'eux. Fuusuke se redressa lentement, une main sur le front.

-"Ah? Je suis désolé! Je ne t'avais pas vu!"

Fuusuke leva la tête en entendant ces mots. Il vit alors un garçon de son âge, assit lui aussi par terre, parmi les paquets.

-"Ce n'est pas grave."

Fuusuke se releva et commença à ramasser ses achats éparpillés. Il vit l'autre garçon se lever rapidement et se mettre lui aussi à ramasser les paquets. Fuusuke voulu les lui reprendre, mais le garçon aux cheveux rouge s'esquiva facilement.

-"Rends-les moi!"

-"Tu vas jamais réussir à tous les porter. Je t'aide baka!"

Fuusuke le jaugea un moment avant de hausser les épaules et de faire demi-tour. Il allait traverser la route, suivit de près par le rouge, quand il fut soudain bousculé sans ménagement par un groupe de garde. En voulant empêcher ses paquets de se manger le sol une nouvelle fois, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Mais au lieu de rencontrer le sol comme il s'y attendait, il fut réceptionné par quelqu'un. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard or de son nouvel "ami".

-"Merci..."

Il se redressa, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à ses "agresseurs" avant de poursuivre sa route. Au bout d'un moment, à la sortie de la dernière boutique, il se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux rouge.

-"Je m'appelle Fuusuke Suzuno. Et toi?"

-"Hein? Ah! Euh, je... je m'appelle Burn!"

-"Burn?"

-"Oui, c'est ça, Burn."

-"Mmh... Et tu compte me suivre encore longtemps?"

-"Je t'aide à porter tes trucs là! Alors oui, je te suis jusqu'à chez toi!"

-"Je vois..."

Et Fuusuke poursuivit sa route, accompagné par Burn. Pendant tout le trajet qui menait à la maison de Kazemaru, Burn n'arrêta pas de parler, posant des questions à Fuusuke qui répondait du bout des lèvres. Le trajet dura un long quart d'heure. Un lappe de temps que Brun trouva bien court. Il suivit Fuusuke jusqu'à la porte de derrière et il déposa son fardeau dans la cuisine. Il allait repartir lorsqu'il sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose. Il se tourna vers Fuusuke.

-"Dis, tu vas au bal du prince ce soir?"

-"Non."

-"Ah? Pourquoi?"

-"On me l'a interdit."

-"Oh... Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors?"

-"Rien."

Burn fut choqué par la réponse. Il se demanda s'il était humainement possible d'être aussi peu réactif. Il se dirigea vers Fuusuke, le prit par les épaules et lui fit un grand sourire avant de déclarer:

-"Alors ce soir, je viens te chercher!"

-"Hein?"

Fuusuke le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-"Ce soir, moi venir chercher toi ici."

-"En quel honneur?"

-"On va faire la fête en ville!"

-"J'ai pas le droit."

-"T'as pas le droit d'aller au bal. Pas de venir avec moi pour s'amuser."

Fuusuke le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas si la personne en face de lui était sérieuse ou timbré. Il poussa finalement un soupir.

-"Comme tu veux."

Burn fit un sourire victorieux et embrassa la joue de Fuusuke avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

Fuusuke resta un moment immobile, sous le choc, rouge comme une tomate. Il put entendre au loin un "Fais-toi beau pour ce soir!" puis il secoua la tête avant d'aller ranger ses achats. Il rejoingnit ensuite Kazemaru. Celui-ci lui fit d'ailleur remarquer son retard.

-"Désolé, les paquets sont tombés plusieurs fois et j'ai eut du mal à tous les reprendre."

-"Je me moque de te excuses! Dépêche-toi d'aller préparer tes soeurs pour le bal de ce soir!"

-"Oui mère."

Fuusuke fit ce que lui ordonnait sa belle-mère et passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper de ses soeurs. Le soir vint et Kazemaru , Edgar et Someoka partirent pour le château. Fuusuke resta là, tout seul. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait rien à mettre pour sa sortie avec Burn. Il commença légèrement à paniquer. Il se précipita dans sa "chambre" et se stoppa net à l'entrée en voyant deux personnes de sont âge, casiement identique, avec... des ailes dans le dos? Alors là, il en était sur, il devenait fou. Il voyait des créatures imaginaires.

-"Bonsoir."

Et en plus elles parlaient!

-"Euh... Bonsoir. Vous etes..?"

-"Tes anges gardiens."

Bah tiens, c'est évident. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé?

-Ok... Et pourquoi vous êtes là?"

-"Pour t'aider."

-"Ah?"

Les deux anges parlaient en même temps. Fuusuke avait l'impression de ne parler qu'avec une seule personne alors qu'il y en avait deux.

-"Oui. Nous allons faire de cette soirée la plus belle de ta vie."

-"Ah...?"

-"Oui! Et pour cela, on va t'habiller avec une jolie robe!"

-"Ah... HEIN?"

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait! Fuusuke se retrouva habillé d'une longue robe bleu pâle brodé de blanc. Simple mais élégant. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que les deux anges gardiens avaient disparus et que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la maison principale. Il sortit de sa chambre/cabane et se dirigea vers la porte à l'arrière de la maison. Il fut à peine surpris en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Burn. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut rouge. Egalement simple mais élégant.

Burn ne put s'empêcher un sourire moqueur lorsqu'il vit Fuusuke.

-"Tu aime bien les robes pas vrai?"

Il évita de justesse le poing que lui dédicassait Fuusuke.

-"Calme-toi, calme-toi. Je plaisante! Par contre tu es vraiment mignon comme ça."

Burn ne put éviter la droite de Fuusuke cette fois-ci. Mais il fut content de voir les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues de l'albinos.

-"Aller! On y va!"

Fuusuke ne put rien faire cette fois-ci tandis que Burn le prenait par la main et l'entrainait sur la route menant à la ville. N'ayant rien à porter cette fois, ils atteignirent assez rapidement la place du village, illuminée par de nombreux lampions. Toutes les personnes qui ne se rendaient pas ou qui n'avaient pas été invité au bal étaient là. Certaines discutaient simplement, d'autre tenaient des stands, beaucoup dansaient au rythme de la musique s'élevant depuis une simple scène improvisée.

-"Par quoi tu veux commencer?"

Fuusuke regarda Burn. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et l'autre s'était tourné vers lui sans lâcher un seul instant sa main.

-"Je sais pas. On fait un tour et on verra."

-"D'accord! On regarde d'abord les stands et après on ira danser."

Fuusuke ne dit rien et se laissa entrainer. Ils firent le tour de chaque stands, regardant les objets et vêtements en vente, mes jeux et la nourriture.

Avant de se rendre sur la "piste" de danse, Burn se tourna vers Fuusuke, notant dans un coin éloingné de son cerveau que l'albinos n'avait rien dit ou fait concernant la main qu'il retenait toujours prisonnière.

-"Tu as déjà dansé avec quelqu'un?"

-"Non, jamais."

Un grand sourire orna les lèvres de Burn.

-"Alors ça veut dire que je serai le premier? Super..."

-"Je te préviens, tes pieds vont souffrir!"

-"Ah ah... Aucun risque!"

Sur ces mots, Burn entraina Fuusuke sur la piste. Fuusuke fut surpris de voir qu'il arrivait à danser assez facilement dans les bras du rouge. Quand il avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais dansé avec quelqu'un avant, ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il avait déjà dansé avec Gouenji ou Endou quand il était petit. Mais il n'avait jamais dansé aussi sereinement. Cette soirée ferait partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Ils dansèrent encore plusieurs danses avant de s'arrêter. Burn fit un nouveau tour des stands, entrainant une fois de plus Fuusuke avec lui. Ce fut le rouge qui paya chaque stands sous les yeux surpris de Fuusuke. Il acheta des cerises, pour se remplir le ventre en attendant le banquet de minuit et le feu d'artifice. Ils s'amusèrent au stand de tire, Burn touchant 3 cibles sur 5 et Fuusuke faisant un carton plein. Burn regarda bizarrement l'albinos tandis que ce dernier recevait son prix, une petite couronne argenté de pacotille que Burn l'obligea à mettre. Ils firent aussi une pêche au cadeau où Burn pêcha une paire de fausse bague de marié et où Fuusuke pêcha, après 10 minutes de lutte acharnée, un petit paquet de préservatif qu'il s'empressa de jeter, non sans rougir, et que burn récupéra discrètement.

Puis, juste avant d'aller chercher un endroit où s'installer pour le feu d'artifice, Burn emmena Fuusuke vers un stand de bijoux. Il lui mit la fausse bague de marié au doigt, ayant fait de même avec lui.

-"Qu'est-ce que...?"

-"Comme ça, si jamais je disparait et qu'on se revoit plus, t'auras un souvenir de moi..."

Burn baissa la tête en disant ça. Fuusuke la lui releva, posant ses mains sur ses joues et le regarda dans les yeux.

-"Je n'est pas besoin de ça pour me souvenir de toi. Et puis pourquoi tu disparaitrai?"

Burn eut un petit sourire triste, rapidement remplacé par un autre, immense emplie de (fausse) joie. Il désigna le stand.

-"Choisi un collier qui va bien avec la bague, je te l'offre!"

Fuusuke le regarda un instant avant de se tourner vers le stande et de choisir un collier. Burn le lui paya et s'empressa de le mettre à Fuusuke.

-"Bon, maintenant, il faut vite trouver une place pour le feu d'artifice!"

Burn attrapa de nouveau la main de Fuusuke et l'emmena sous un arbre, sur une petite colline artificielle, près de la ville, et près de l'endroit où serait allumé le feu d'artifice. Burn lacha la main de l'albinos et alla s'assoir, le dos callé contre l'arbre. Fuusuke le regarda un moment avant de se décider à aller s'installer entre les jambes de Burn, son dos contre son torse, sous le regard plus que surpris de ce dernier. Fuusuke s'appuyait sans vergogne contre le torse de Burn qui se décida vite à passer ses bras autour de la taille de l'albinos et à poser son menton sur son épaule.

-"Pourquoi es-tu pressé?"

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

-"Quand j'ai eut la couronne, tu me la mise tout de suite. Pareil pour les bagues et le collier. Et maintenant, pour le feu d'artifice. Tu ne va pas au banquet, mais tu viens ici pour le feu d'aritifice une demi-heure à l'avance!"

-"Le temps. Je n'en n'ai pas assez. Il y a beaucoup de chose que je veux faire, surtout avec toi, mais je n'ai pas assez de temps.

Fuusuke se retourna vers Burn.

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Et je n'ai pas assez de temps pour parler de ça."

-"Qu'es-ce que tu veux di-hmf!"

Fuusuke n'eut ps l'occasion de finir sa phrase, Burn avait profité qu'il se soit tourner vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fuusuke eut un instant de flottement, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau. Lorsqu'il comprit que Burn l'embrassait, il le repoussa.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore? Ca aussi, ça fait partie des trucs que tu veux faire avant de "ne plus avoir le temps"?"

-"Oui..."

-"Alors fait-le avec quelqu'un d'autre!"

-"NON!"

Fuusuke fut surpris par ce soudain éclat de voix. Burn l'enlaça tandis qu'il déposait sa tête sur la poitrine de l'albinos maintenant totalement tourné vers lui.

-"Pardon... Je veux dire... J'ai déjà été embrassé avant, et j'ai déjà embrassé, mais c'était par obligation. Il n'y a que toi... Il n'y a que toi que je veux vraiment embrasser!"

Fuusuke ne réagit pas à ces mots. Il sentit la prise sur ses hanches se ressérer. Il ne voyait pas le visage de Burn, toujours enfouit dans sa poitrine (inéxistante). Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Cette question tourna dans sa tête durant quelques minutes. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Au final, ce qui les fit bouger, ce fut la pluie qui se mit à tomber à grosses gouttes. Burn leva la tête vers le ciel rempli de nuages gris.

-"Dommage, on ne verra pas le feu d'artifice."

-"Tu voulais à ce point le voir?"

-"Non. Je voulais te le montrer."

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent les mots de Burn. Le silence fut rompu par Fuusuke.

-"Moi aussi..."

-"Hein?"

Burn tourna son visage vers Fuusuke. Il sentit les mains de ce dernier se poser doucement sur ses joues.

-"Moi aussi..."

Fuusuke posa soudain ses lèvres sur la bouche du rouge. Le baiser dura quelques longues secondes avant d'être rompu par celui qui l'avait commencer.

-"Il n'y a que toi que je veux vraiment embrasser..."

Fuusuke baissa les yeux, de jolies rougeurs sur le visage. Mes yeux de Burn s'écarquillèrent lentement au fils des mots. Il sourit doucement sous la pluie avant de prendre Fuusuke dans ses bras et de dévorer amoureusement les lèvres de l'albinos. Fuusuke réagit rapidement cette fois-ci. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du rouge, perdant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Burn resséra sa prise sur la taille de Fuusuke, rapprochant encore leur corps trempés. Ils frissonnèrent tout deux, tant par l'eau glacée qui les recouvrait que par la chaleur qui les gagnait peu à eu depuis leur ventre. Ils se séparèrent bien plus tard à cause du manque d'air. Ils reprirent leur souffle doucement, front contre front.

Fuusuke fut le premier à rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

-"Je devrais rentrer..."

Burn hocha la tête, ne voulant pas penser au moment où ils devraient se séparer. Ils firent la route en silence, se tenant simplement la main, Fuusuke étant rouge à cause de sa robe rendue casi transparente à cause de la pluie.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant, ou plutôt derrière, la maison. Fuusuke allait partir, sans un regard pour Burn, lorsqu'il fut soudain tiré en arrière. Il se retrouva contre Burn, les bras de ce dernier l'enlaçant.

-"Je n'ai plus de temps, mais je ne veux pas partir."

-"Alors reste."

-"Je ne peux pas."

Fuusuke ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

-"Fuusuke... Peux-tu m'attendre? Attendre que je revienne te chercher?"

-"Combien de temps?"

-"Pas longtemps. Moins d'un an. Avec un peu de chance, moins d'un moins, avec beaucoup de chance, cette semaine."

-"Je t'attendrai, même pour 20 ans. On est "marié" de toute façon."

En disant ces mots, Fuusuke montra sa main où était la fausse bague. Burn esquissa un sourire avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son amant. Fuusuke le vit ensuite partir. Laissé seul, il se rendit dans sa "chambre" pour se sécher et enfiler des vêtements secs. Au moment où il allait se coucher, il entendit le bruit d'une voiture arrivant, et , peu de temps après, il entendit la voix de Kazemaru l'appelant. Il prit plusieurs parapluies et rejoingnit sa belle-mère. Il s'aperçut qu'elle était vraiment furieuse, de-même pour Edgar et Someoka. Il leur donna à chacun un parapluie et abrita Kazemaru sous le sien. Fuusuke accompagna les trois jusqu'à leur chambre respective. Il prépara ensuite Someoka et Edgar pour le reste de la nuit. Il en fit de-même pour Kazemaru, en profitant pour s'informer de la raison de la fureur de celui-ci.

-"Qu'est-ce qui vous met en colère mère?"

-"Durant tout le bal, le prince a été absent! Et lorsque enfin il se montre au château, c'est pour annoncer qu'il ne participera pas au bal! Nous n'avons même pas put l'apercevoir!"

Fuusuke ne dit rien de plus et retourna dans son logement. Aveuglé par sa fureur, Kazemaru ne vit ni sa bague ni son collier.

Le lendemain, Fuusuke ne prépara pas de petit-déjeuner, sachant parfaitement que les trois autres ne se réveilleraient pas avant midi. Il fit donc le ménage et quelques reprises sur les robes, se remémorant avec un plaisir certain sa soirée, parfaitement réussi contrairement à celle de sa belle-famille. Il n'avait qu'un seul regret, que ça n'est pas été plus long.

L'horloge sonna les midi et demi lorsque Fuusuke vit arriver sa belle-mère et ses belles-soeurs dans le salon. A ce moment-là, Kazemaru remarqua le collier autour du cou de l'albinos.

-"Où as-tu eut ce bijou?"

Fuusuke garda le silence, cherchant une réponse qui satisferait sa belle-mère. Il allait répondre lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il se précipita pour l'ouvrir.

-"Terumi-san!"

En effet, c'était bel et bien le messager du roi qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivit de près par 4 gardes royaux encadrant 2 autres personnes que Fuusuke ne voyait pas. Il pria Terumi de le suivre et l'emmena au salon où se trouvait déjà la maitresse de maison. Fuusuke se mit en recule afin de voir toute la scène.

Terumi s'inclina légèrement devant Kazemaru.

-"Bonjour Madame. Pardon de vous déranger ainsi alors que vous devez être fatiguée, mais le prince a tenu à s'excuser au-près de tous les invités du bal d'hier pour son absence, et le roi a décidé de l'accompagner..."

En disant ces mots, Terumi s'était déplacer sur le côté, dévoilant ainsi le roi et le prince, encadrés par les 4 gardes. Le roi s'inclina, sa révérence lui fut rendue par Kazemaru, Someoka et Edgar.

-"Je suis le roi Hiroto Kiyama. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin."

-"Nous de-même Majesté."

-"Et voici mon fils, Haruya Nagumo."

Fuusuke, qui regardait la scène, trouva que le prince Haruya ressemblait beaucoup à Burn, mais quand bien même, ils étaient totalement différent au niveau psychologique. Ses réflexions furent coupées court par Kazemaru qui lui _**demandait**_ d'aller préparer du thé pour les invités. Il s'exécuta, sans un regard pour les-dits invités. Tandis que Fuusuke s'affairait aux cuisines, Haruya s'excusait pour son absence et son comportement indigne de son rang. Puis ce fut au tour d'Hiroto de prendre la parole tandis que Fuusuke servait le thé.

-"Mon fils souhaite organiser un autre bal, ce soir. Je suis désolé de vous prévenir si tard mais je souhaite que vous y assistiez."

-"Je vous invite toutes. La servante y compris!"

Kazemaru resta bouche-bée à l'annonce du prince. Il regarda Hiroto, qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de son fils. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'incliner.

Après le départ du roi, du prince et de leur "accompagnateurs", Someoka et Edgar se précipitèrent sur leur mère:

-"Maman! Qu'allons-nous mettre pour ce soir? Nous n'avons rien!"

Kazemaru les calma.

-"Calmez-vous les filles! Vous aviez deux robes hier et vous hésitiez! Vous n'avez qu'à prendre celle que vous n'avez pas mise hier!"

Someoka et Edgar remercièrent leur mère avec effusion avant de courir dans leur chambre, manquant de peut de se ramasser avec (la grâce d'un éléphant) dans les escaliers, pour se préparer. Kazemaru se tourna ensuite vers Fuusuke.

-"Quand à toi, tu vas les aider à s'habiller. Ensuite débrouille-toi pour trouver une tenue décente!"

Sur ces mots, Kazemaru partie, laissant seule Fuusuke qui se hâta de rejoindre ses soeurs. Bien plus tard, Fuusuke entra dans sa "chambre" à la recherche d'une robe. Kazemaru lui avait donné une demi-heure pour se préparer. Pourtant, au bout de 5 minutes, elle entendit la voiture de sa mère partir. Il se précipita dehors, juste à temps pour les voir partir. Il ne su quoi faire sur le coup, puis ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra au sol. Au même moment, il entendit une voix dans son dos.

-"Tu veux y aller?"

Il se retourna et vit les deux anges de la veille.

-"Hein?"

-"Au bal, tu veux y aller?"

-"Je crois..."

-"Il faut répondre oui ou non."

-"Je... Oui... Oui, je veux y aller."

-"D'accord."

-"Hein?"

Aussitôt, les deux anges attrapèrent Fuusuke et le relevèrent. Ils l'habillèrent ensuite d'une longue robe blanche sur laquelle se mélangeait neige et glace. Il en fut de même pour tous les accessoires de la robe. Ne fut pas changé le collier et la bague que Burn avait donné à Fuusuke.

-"Bien. Maintenant, la monture de la dame."

-"Hein?"

Cette fois, les jumeaux s'éloingnèrent et fusionnèrent avant de se transformer en grand loup.

Sans trop se poser de question, Fuusuke monta sur son dos et il fut emmené au château où se déroulait le deuxième bal. Il voulu remercier les anges, mais ceux-ci avaient déjà disparu. Respirant un grand coup, Fuusuke pénétra dans la salle de danse. Il se fit remarquer aussitôt, tant par son retard que par sa beauté. Mais il se débrouilla bien vite pour passer inaperçu, n'aimant pas vraiment être le centre des curiosités. Il fut pourtant vite retrouvé par Haruya.

-"Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse belle jeune femme?"

-"Je suis un homme."

-"Peu m'importe."

Fuusuke hocha doucement la tête. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans les bras d'Haruya, à danser avec celui-ci et à penser à Burn. Il trouvait vraiment qu'ils se ressemblaient. S'en était troublant. Finalement, la musique s'arrêta, et eux avec elle.

-"Voulez-vous danser encore?"

Haruya et Burn se ressemblaient. Mais ce n'était que physique. Fuusuke se dit que Burn ne serait jamais aussi cérémonieux. Il était plus du genre à l'emmener d'abord et à lui demander après. Et s'il devenait comme Haruya, il aurait un peu peur.

-"Non merci."

-"Je vois... Vous savez, de toute les personnes que j'ai vu ce soir, vous êtes la plus belle. Je sais que c'est brutal, mais... Voulez-vous m'épouser? Voulez-vous devenir princesse et vivre au-près de moi ici?"

-"Non merci."

-"Mais... Pourquoi?"

-"Parce que je suis déjà la "femme" de quelqu'un."

En disant ces mots, Fuusuke lui présenta sa main où se trouvait sa bague.

-"Je vois... Veuillez me pardonner..."

Sur ces mots, Haruya s'inclina devant Fuusuke et partit. Après son départ, Fuusuke fut harcelé par les demandes, mais il les repoussa toutes. Au final, il alla trouver le calme sur un balcon. Il y était depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

-"Tu vas bien?"

Fuusuke se retourna subitement, croyant avoir un doute sur ce qu'il avait entendu. Derrière lui, lui souriant, se trouvait Burn.

-"Burn!"

Fuusuke se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant passionément au passage. Burn lui répondit vite, souriant toujours contre les lèvres de l'albinos. Ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air. Quand ils eurent reprit leur souffle, ce fut Burn qui rompit leur silence.

-"Je t'ai manqué à ce point? On s'est séparé qu'hier. Je me demande ce que ça donne si je m'absente 20 ans...!"

A ces mots, les joues du Fuusuke prirent une belle couleur rouge. Il voulu le frapper mais la force n'y était pas. Burn continuait d'afficher un grand sourire. Il prit l'albinos dans ses bras.

-"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Te voir si prés de moi sans pouvoir te toucher..."

-"Hein?"

-"Non. Ce n'est rien. Dis, Fuusuke..."

-"Quoi?"

-"Tu veux bien m'épouser?"

-"On est pas déjà marié?"

-"Si. Mais je parle d'un vrai mariage officiel. Et comme ça, on serra plus jamais séparé!"

-"Je veux bien, baka!"

Fuusuke eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva avec une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent collé l'un à l'autre comme ça durant de longue minutes. Finalement, Burn attrapa la main de Fuusuke.

-"Viens."

-"Hein?"

Fuusuke fut entrainé sans en savoir plus. Il vit que Burn l'emmenait sur la surélévation qui supportait les trônes du roi et du prince. Une soudaine inquiétude le prit sans qu'il ne sache d'où elle venait. Il put voir Hiroto sourire doucement à Burn. Pourquoi? Enfin, Burn se tourna vers la foule que formaient tous les invités.

-"Chers sujets, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que moi, Haruya Nagumo, prince de ce royaume, vais épouser Fuusuke Suzuno ici présent!"

A ces mots, toutes la foule se mit à applaudir. Haruya se tourna vers Fuusuke, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui se fana aussitôt qu'il vit Fuusuke. Celui-ci reculait, un air choqué sur le visage. Dans ses yeux, Haruya pouvait voir la trahison, la peur, la souffrance. Il se sentit coupable. Il tendit lentement la main vers lui.

-"Fuusu-"

-"TRAITRE! Tu n'es qu'un menteur! Menteur!"

Sur ces mots, Fuusuke s'enfuit le plus vite possible, les larmes ne voulant plus s'arrêter. Haruya partit aussitôt après lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, le voir pleurer. Il se détestait d'en être la raison. Il avait pensé lui faire une belle surprise en agissant ainsi. S'il avait su, il lui aurait tout avoué. Maintenant, Haruya avait presque rattrapé Fuusuke. Il y était presque.

Fuusuke fut soudain attrapé à l'avant-bras et à moitié plaqué contre un mur. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Haruya. Il se mit à se débattre de toute ses forces, le frappant parfois.

-"Fuusuke... Calme-toi je t'en pris!"

-"NON! Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas! Tu m'as trompé! Tu as-"

-"C'EST FAUX! Je ne voulais pas ça! Je pensais que tu serais heureux d'apprendre que j'étais le prince. Pardon..."

-"Imbécile! Je me fiche complètement que tu sois prince ou non. Burn..."

-"Burn n'est pas mon vrai prénom. Et par pitié, ne me rappelle pas mon titre. Haruya, juste Haruya."

-"Haruya... Je n'aime pas le prince que tu es. Haruya, moi je t'aime en tant que Burn. Je t'aime juste comme ça..."

Fuusuke avait arrêté de se débattre. Il était assis par terre, appuyé contre le mur, face à Haruya, tête baissé. Il pleurait. Haruya prit doucement le visage de l'albinos dans ses mains et se mit à lécher tendrement les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de celui-ci.

-"Shh... Calme-toi, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal."

Fuusuke se laissa embrasser doucement. Il s'accrochait désespéremment à la chemise d'Haruya.

-"Dis, Haruya..."

-"Mmh?"

-"On se marit quand?"

* * *

><p><strong>OUI JE SAIS! C'est mierve au possible, je les ai massacré, et pas qu'un peu! Mais franchement, ça fait du bien!<strong>

**Celui qui devine qui c'est les anges gardiens, je lui fais un bisou ^^ (Aka, pose ce... truc(?) tout de suite!)**


End file.
